


Truth or Dare

by Dr3amingInColour, MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Drinking Games, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Party, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: " 'Truth or Dare? You dragged me here to play Truth or Dare.' Kimi spat. Sebastian swallowed thickly.'There is free booze..?' he replied meekly."Or, the drivers play Truth or Dare, which ends in lots of awkwardness and too many alcohol-induced confessions.*RE-UPLOAD*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic had been deleted a few weeks back, but we decided to put it back on.
> 
> This should definitely not be taken seriously and will only get worse as the fic progresses  
> Still: enjoy :)

Sebastian had to be glad Kimi quite liked having him as teammate, or he wouldn’t have hesitated to throw the innocently blinking German of the narrow balcony.

“You knew they were going to play these kinds of games?” Kimi hissed, poking Seb’s chest with a look of betrayal on his face. Sebastian shrugged.

“They’re a bunch of teenagers at heart, what else were you expecting, fancy wine and cheese platter while conversing about classical music?” Sebastian would have thrown in a dramatic curtsy with his words, had the murderous look on Kimi’s face not scared him ever so slightly.

“Truth or Dare? You dragged me here to play Truth or Dare.” Kimi spat. Sebastian swallowed thickly.

“There is free booze..?” he replied meekly. Kimi huffed.

“I’m leaving.” he mumbled, pushing past Seb.

“No, Kimi, wait…” Seb caught his arm, giving him his best puppy-dog eyes. “Please stay? If they’re really annoying I’ll just pretend to get sick to give you a reason to leave, okay?” Sebastian promised with a pout. Kimi scratched the side of his nose. He had very little faith in Seb’s acting skills, but he had seen a bottle of vodka in the small fridge, so now that he was here anyways…

“Fine. If it sucks I’m blaming you.” Kimi sighed as an overly excited Seb pulled him back into the room, the other drivers already sitting in a not-so-round-and-organised circle on the ground. Daniel beamed up at them as the two Ferrari drivers sat down, Kimi pointedly keeping his distance from Sebastian, sitting down next to Valtteri instead. The other Finn gave him a small nod, hesitated for a moment, and then handed him the whole bottle of vodka instead of just a glass full. Kimi muttered his thanks, taking a large swing from the clear liquid.

“Okay! Since we’re finally complete, well not complete since some refused to come but that doesn’t mean we’re not actually incomplete, just not-” Daniel was interrupted by a well aimed punch to his arm by his teammate, who handed the Aussie another beer when he pouted.

“As I was saying… I… don’t remember what I was saying.” Dan smiled sheepishly. Nando mumbled something in Spanish, something that made Carlos snort and almost choke on a sip of his drink. 

“Daniel, Truth or Dare?” Nando said with a smirk. Daniel’s grin widened.

“Dare!” The Aussie called out without hesitation. Fernando thought for a moment.

“Eh… I dare you to…” Fernando wrinkled up his nose a little in deep thought. “Leave your hold on the inside of your teammate’s thigh for the next round.” Nando decided proudly. Daniel looked confused for a moment, hesitantly glanced at Max, the Dutchman blushing deeply at the dare.

“Easy!” Daniel then called out, shuffling a little closer to his teammate, his hand coming down on Max’s thigh rather harshly, the Dutchman yelping in surprise. Max shuffled a little uncomfortably as Dan struggled to sit still, consequently moving his hand over Max’s thigh, making him shudder involuntarily. The other drivers smiled knowingly at this but no crude remarks followed.

“Carlos! Truth or dare?” Dan asked. The Spaniard hummed in surprise, rudely interrupted from staring at Hulk.

“Truth, I think?” he was already blushing slightly. Daniel smirked.

“For how long have you had a crush on Hulk?” Daniel said triumphantly. Carlos turned pale, gaping at Daniel.

“I, how… No..?” he managed to squeak out, shyly glancing at Nico, who had a little smirk on his face as he scooted closer to his teammate.

“How long?” Nico purred, his hand ever so gently brushing over Carlos’s cheek. Carlos unconsciously lend in closer, their noses brushes. 

“Liked you ever since I came to F1, then when we became teammates…” Carlos bit his lip. Nico grinned.

“Good.” he murmured, leaning their foreheads together. Carlos shuddered slightly, closing his eyes.

“Nico? Truth or dare?” Carlos whispered. Nico grinned.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss me.” Carlos barely got to finish his sentence before Nico pressed their lips together. Carlos moaned and parted his lips almost immediately. 

“Easy! There are babies present here.” Fernando called out, slamming his hand over Stoffel’s eyes. Seb did the same for Charles, the young Monegask driver yelping in surprise. Stoffel pushed Nando’s hand away with a huff.

“He’s actually younger than me!” Stoffel exclaimed, gesturing at Max, who was sitting on Fernando’s other side. Fernando gave a pointed look to Dan’s hand that was still resting on Max’s thigh, significantly higher than before. 

“Not exactly innocent, no?” Nando answered. Stoffel just glared in return, pouting a little. 

Meanwhile, Nico and Carlos had finally pulled away from each other, although the Spaniard was still pressed to Nico’s side, Nico’s arm possessively wrapped around his back. 

“Alright, so next… Pierre… truth or dare?” The Frenchman seemed surprised at being chosen next.

“Truth.” he said after a moment. 

“Out of everyone present here, who has the nicest arse?” Nico asked. Pierre fumbled for words for a moment, glancing around the room. 

“Ehm… Stoffel?” he said slowly. The Belgian in question blinked in surprise, but then smiled a little. Pierre hesitantly smiled back before looking away awkwardly. He cleared his throat.

“Seb? Truth or dare?” he asked. Sebastian grinned.

“Dare.” Pierre seemed unsure what to say, but Daniel leaned over to whisper something in his ear, making the Frenchman grin. 

“I dare you to kiss Valtteri.” Pierre said. Seb’s eyes widened and the Finn in question spit out his vodka. Kimi, still sitting next to Valtteri, glared at the young Torro Rosso driver, the grip on the vodka bottle so tight his knuckles had turned white. 

“No.” Kimi growled out. Everyone quieted down in surprise, Sebastian giving his teammate a weary look.

“Why not?” Sebastian frowned, moving closer to Valtteri, who awkwardly glanced between the two Ferrari drivers. Kimi’s jaw tensed, his mouth set in a thin line.

“I don’t want you to kiss him.” he said. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

“You said so much already, but why not?” Sebastian repeated. Valtteri was meanwhile trying to scoot away without getting noticed, not really wanting to be involved or get on the other Finn’s bad side. Kimi sighed and mumbled something too quiet for Kimi to hear.

“What was that?” Sebastian asked, leaning closer to him.

“Because I want to be the one to kiss you.” Kimi spat out. “Happy now?” he glared at Seb, and the other drivers. Sebastian smiled.

“Very.” he whispered, cupping Kimi’s cheek in his hand and bringing their lips together. Kimi’s breathing hitched, the older man frozen for a moment before he kissed back, his arm coming up around Seb’s neck to pull him closer. Valtteri reached out to take the meanwhile discarded bottle of vodka. He uncapped it and took a sip, still a little shaken. Kevin, sitting next to him now, held out his hand for the bottle with a small smile, winking at Valtteri before drinking some of it as well.

Seb had crawled up onto Kimi’s lip, looking quite content to have the Finn’s arms around him as he pressed his back against Kimi’s chest. Kimi pressed a kiss to the side of Sebastian’s neck, making the German giggle.

“Alright, sooooo, Max, you’re up next, truth or dare?” Sebastian asked. Max, who still had Daniel’s hand moving up and down his thigh, was breathing deeply in an effort not to moan. 

“Truth?” he managed to say, shuddering slightly as Daniel’s fingers twitched on his leg. Sebastian grinned cheekily.

“Tell your crush you’re in love with them, I’m sure they're in the room right now, aren't they?” Sebastian smirked at the young driver. Max gave him a glare in return, before shaking his head stubbornly.

“No, I’m not going to do that.” he said, looking flustered. Seb raised an eyebrow.

“So you’re not denying he is in this room?” Max’s blush deepened even more.

“It doesn’t matter, I won’t do it.” he said. Daniel looked at him, a curious look on his face, before turning to Seb.

“If he really doesn’t want to, he shouldn’t be forced.” he said with a small shrug, pulling his hand away from Max’s leg even if he wasn’t supposed to yet. “Maybe it’s one of the guys who already found someone else tonight, it would be harsh to make him admit to liking them too.” 

“But we all know it's you Dan.” Fernando suddenly blurted out, looking frustrated. Daniel was speechless for a moment, turning to Max with a questioning look in his eyes.

“Me?” he asked. Max stayed still for a moment, before nodding ever so slightly.

“It's okay if you don't feel the same Dan, I just can't go on with this hopeless crush, it's slowly killing me. I just need to know your feelings.” his voice broke. Daniel reached out, his hand settling on the side of Max’s neck. 

“I might kinda like you too.” Daniel said softly, a small smile playing on his lips. Max breathed out in relief, hesitantly pressing his lips to Dan’s. Daniel kissed back, his free hand settling back on Max’s thigh, making the man gasp into the kiss.

“I don’t think it was the end of the round yet.” Daniel said against his mouth, making Max huff out a laugh. Fernando snorted

“So, quite a successful night so far, isn’t it?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took some time, but I figured it was finally time for a new chapter :)

“So, how about we continue with Fernando?” Max said with a small grin, curled against Dan’s side, the Aussie’s arm slung over his shoulder. The Spaniard, sprawled out on the ground next to Max, huffed and shrugged. 

“Truth.” he said after a moment of contemplation, looking a little apprehensive for the first time that night. 

“Since when has Jenson been your boyfriend?” Max asked. Fernando looked a little surprised at the question but then shrugged.

“Is not my boyfriend.” Fernando said. Stoffel snorted at Nando’s other side, earning him a glare and a reprimanding punch to his shoulder. 

“Don’t sass me!” Fernando said, before turning back to the rest of the group.

“Jenson is not my boyfriend, is my fiancé.” he said, a proud grin spreading on his face as he held up his hand, showing off a simple silver ring. Everyone looked surprised, except Stoffel, who had a rather knowing smile on his face.

“You knew already?” Pierre asked the Belgian, one eyebrow raised.

“Well yeah, Jenson told me before he proposed.” Stoffel said. Nando grinned, slinging his arm over his teammates shoulder.

“Si! And now Stoff is gonna be our flower boy!” the Spaniard teased, squeezing Stoffel’s cheek, making the younger driver glare half-heartedly. 

“Well, congratulations then!” Dan exclaimed with a massive grin on his face “You better invite us all if you don’t want any wedding crashers.” he added with a wink. Fernando snorted but promised they would all be invited, before turning towards Valtteri.

“Valtteri, is your turn, truth or dare?” The Finn looked about ready to leave at the thought of anything embarrassing happening, but when Kevin pushed the bottle of vodka into his hand again, he seemed to find his courage.

“Dare.” he blurted out. Fernando grinned thoughtfully, glancing at the others for help.

“I dare you to… kiss Kevin and guess what flavour vodka he just drunk.” At the same time as Fernando told Val the dare, Daniel snatched the bottle of flavoured vodka out of Kevin’s hand, hiding it behind his back. 

Valtteri swallowed thickly, glancing at the Dane, who didn’t even seem too flustered by what was going on. Kevin gave him a friendly smile, scooting closer so it was easier for Valtteri to lean in. Valtteri still seemed unsure, looking around the room as if he was looking for an escape. Kevin gently touched his hand, making the Finn turn back to him.

“It’s okay.” he said with another smile. Valtteri frowned but then gave a tiny nod, taking a deep breath before leaning in to tentatively brush his lips over Kevin’s. Kevin hummed against his mouth and parted his lips so Valtteri could deepen the kiss to better taste the vodka, the Daneletting out a soft sound as Val licked into his mouth . After a long moment, probably longer than necessary, Valtteri pulled away and awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Strawberry?” he said after another moment. Kevin grinned and nodded, grabbing the bottle back from Daniel and showing the label to Valtteri, who looked pretty impressed by himself. Valtteri gave Kevin another long look, bit his lip and then turned back to the group.

“So eh… Stoffel, truth or dare?” Valtteri asked, his voice hoarser than before. 

“Dare?” the Belgian answered timidly. Valtteri smirked. Kevin grinned widely an leaned in closer to the Finn, whispering something Valtteri repeated.

“Let Pierre give you a hickey.” Stoffel blushed, giving Pierre a wide eyed look. The young Frenchman had a similar look on his face, but shuffled closer. He took a deep breath, his fingers trailing over Stoffel’s shirt collar before pulling it aside slightly. Pierre brushed his lips over the tender skin of Stoffel’s neck before sucking and licking at it more firmly. Stoffel’s breathing hitched, the young Belgian tilting his head back to give Pierre more room. 

Fernando was meanwhile angrily glaring at the pair, mumbling something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like ‘Honda boy’ and ‘not worthy.”

Pierre pulled away but Stoffel grabbed his wrist to keep him from leaving. Still with a heavy blush on his face, he leaned in to press their lips together. Pierre pulled away after a moment, grinning at Stoffel as he brushed his fingers over the dark bruise on Stoff’s neck.

“So, let’s move on.” Sebastian said with an awkward cough. Kimi chuckled, pressing a kiss just below Seb’s ear.

“So impatient” Kimi whispered, making the German blush a deep red. Stoffel smiled a little.

“Okay, eh… Charles? Truth or dare?” the young driver in question blushed.

“...Truth?” he said after a moment of hesitation. Stoffel looked around the room, unsure what to ask the puppy eyed Monégasque.

“Are you really as innocent as you look?” Daniel blurted out. Charles blinked in confusion.

“I don’t know what you are trying to ask…” he said slowly. 

“Are you as innocent in the bedroom as you are in all other situations?” Daniel clarified. Charles blushed, but shrugged.

“Not really I suppose.” there was a slight smirk playing on his lips. The others gaped at him, but some of the younger drivers didn’t seem too fazed. 

“We’ve heard stories.” Pierre clarified when Daniel still stared at Charles. 

“I don’t want to know!” Seb quickly said. “Charles! Ask the next person!” he urged. Charles chuckled and smiled innocently at the German before turning.

“Kevin! Truth or- oh…” the group turned to see Kevin on Val’s lap, kissing him passionately. When the Dane noticed the uncomfortable silence, he reluctantly pulled away. He only blushed slightly as he turned, not moving off Val’s lap as the Finn still had his arms tightly wrapped around his waist and back.

Kevin shrugged as Val pressed a gentle kiss against the soft skin of his neck. 

“We had another flavour of vodka to try.”


	3. Chapter 3

At this moment, a small creaking noise was audible from the back of the room, before footsteps could be heard. Finally, Marcus entered the room, Esteban, Lance and Checo in tow. 

“Oh, more people to join in, this’ll be great!” Daniel laughed out, slightly tipsy off the vodka and other drinks.

“Checo, truth or dare?” Nico spoke up, looking towards his former teammate, who was sat between Daniel and Lance.

“Truth?” The Mexican replied, cheeks heating up when he realised what Nico would most likely ask him.

“When are you planning on proposing to Guti?” Nico asked, smirking slightly as Checo became flustered.

“I… erm… well we’re going to Mexico over the break, and I’m asking then…” he stuttered. Nico grinned widely and hugged him briefly, to with Carlos’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly. It was only when the German sat back down beside him and kissed his cheek that the Spaniard smiled again, seeming a little embarrassed over his jealousy. 

“Make sure we get invited to the wedding, alright?” Fernando said. Checo nodded before smiling nervously.

“If he says yes…” he mumbled. Esteban scoffed as he looked at his teammate.

“Of course he will, you’ve been together like forever. If he says no he’s crazy!” he said decisively. Checo shrugged, but looked a little more relieved now.

“I do hope you’re right!” he chuckled. He cleared his throat. “So… who next? Lance maybe?”

“Eh, I’ll go for truth?”

“Name everyone in the room you’ve thought about having sex with?” Checo said with a mischievous grin. Lance blinked in surprise before blushing a deep red.

“I eh… basically the whole grid.” Lance admitted slowly. The others giggled a little but stayed quiet besides that

“Well, if you could choose one to do it with, who and why?” Checo asked further. Lance blush, if possible, darkened even more.

“E-esteban.” he muttered ever so softly. The Frenchman in question, sitting next to him, still heard.

“Why me?” he asked in surprise. Lance peeked up at him through his lashes.

“Because I kinda like you and have done for a while.” he admitted. Esteban smiled softly and scooted a little closer.

“I like you too.” he whispered, before leaning in to brush their lips together. They pulled away after a long moment, both grinning like crazy. Lance stayed close to Esteban as he turned back to the group.

“Marcus, your turn.”

“Dare, why not!” the Swede decided. Lance thought for a moment before grinning.

“Go find Romain’s hotel room, and apologise to him for Baku, saying it was your fault.” he said with a chuckle. Marcus seemed ready to accept his fate, when Charles suddenly scooted closer and grabbed his wrist.

“No! It’s not funny.” the Monégasque all but growled, making the others raise their eyebrows in surprise. “Why make him apologise for something he never did.” he added in a grumble.

“It’s really okay Charles.” Marcus tried to soothe, but Charles stubbornly shook his head.

“No. Dare him something else.” he said. Lance shrugged.

“Fine. Marcus, I dare you to kiss Charles.” the Canadian said. Charles’s eyes widened and he seemed torn for a moment, but then Marcus gently placed one hand on his jaw to tilt his head around and pressed their lips together.

“Whoa, you kiss really well.” Charles murmured as he pulled away, a rather dreamy look on his face.

“Thank you Lance for that!” Marcus only chuckled in return, before bringing their lips together for a second time.

“Anytime. Anyway, Marcus, on we go?” Lance replied, smiling over at the pair, looking happier than ever.


End file.
